


Just The Two Of Us

by knitekat



Series: Just The Two Of Us [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen, Reflection, Young James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young James has to look after his ill mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Two Of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isellersfic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Isellersfic).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta,

James Lester clambered on to the kitchen stool and wobbled for a moment before he gained his balance. He reached for the tea pot and cradled it against his chest as he climbed back down. If he dropped it he'd be in _so_ much trouble. 

He carefully added the cup and saucer to the tray and paused, frowning before he darted across the kitchen for a teaspoon. He filled the kettle with water and carried it back to the hob where he set it to boil. Turning back to the cupboard he spooned out the loose-leaf tea into the teapot. James was careful not to spill a drop as he poured milk into the yellowing jug, its lip cracked slightly but it was her favourite. 

The kettle whistled and James grabbed the tea cloth to pick it up. He remembered burning his fingers far too well to forget again. He bit his lip as he poured it over the tea and watched the water turn golden. Was it right? Um, he thought so. 

James checked the tray once more to make sure he had everything on it and he groaned as he realised what he'd forgotten. Where was it? He couldn't take the tray up without it. Ah, there it was, under the tea cloth. He picked it up and added the tea strainer to the tray. 

Finally, James felt he had everything perfect, at least he hoped it was. She deserved it to be perfect. He carried the tray upstairs, making sure he set his foot squarely on each tread. Pausing outside her bedroom door, James took a deep breath and set his shoulders. He knocked on the door and entered, smiling. “Morning, mum.”

James' mother smiled at her son. “Thanks you, James.” She took the tray and set it on her lap, pouring herself a cup and sighing as she sipped it. “Lovely.” She patted the bed, “Come join me, love.”

James smiled and clambered on to her bed, curling up against her as she wrapped an arm around him. “Did you sleep OK?”

“Fine, love.” She ruffled James' hair. “Are you going out to play with your friends?”

James shook his head, “What if you need me for something?”

She gave a contented sigh as she sipped her tea. “I'll be fine.”

James quirked an eyebrow. 

“Don't you quirk your eyebrow at me, James Peregrine Lester. You're not too big to smack.” 

“Sorry, mum.” James dropped his eyes and picked at her covers. “I just worry about you.”

“I know, love,” she said. “I'll be better soon and we'll go out like we used to. How's that sound?”

James nodded. “That would be great, mum.” 

James' mother yawned and smiled at her son. “Sorry, James. I'm just so tired.”

“It's fine, mum.” James took her tea and helped his mother settle in her bed. “You just need more rest.” 

“You're a good boy, love,” she said sleepily. “Have a good time with your friends.”

“Yes, mum.” James tucked the covers around his mother and crept from the room. He gazed longingly out the window at his friends playing before settling down with a book. He couldn't leave his mother. She might need something and he was all she had now.


End file.
